Vermillion
by BleedingHeartsoftheWorldUnite
Summary: "So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" It was no joke, Roy Mustang was bent on one knee in front of a lustfully curvaceous woman, seriously asking her to marry him. Royai, HavOC
1. Vermillion

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" It was no joke, Roy Mustang was bent on one knee in front of a lustfully curvaceous woman, seriously asking her to marry him.

* * *

**Hello! Another day, another failed fic. Or something like that. I waited for FMA to end before writing this, so yeah... I don't expect this to be very long, like maybe one to two more chapters. Awesome. Ok, well, just don't kill me!**

* * *

A year earlier, Roy was in Fuhrer Grumman's office, receiving orders to look into settling back into central. Prepare for his turn at changing the nation. Gather more allies, catch-up on paperwork, make stronger political ties. That sort of thing. Roy knew that he should be doing that, but he felt that he was still needed back in Ishval. Grumman decided to pull his last two trump cards on Roy.

Grumman smirked at his old chess partner, victory in sight, "I heard that a real babe would be in central to visit her brother. It'd be a shame if I was victorious too soon..."

Grumman had his nuts in a vice and knew it. "Hm, it would be terrible if things were too easy for you...I suppose that I can stay here for the time being."

He had neglected to tell Roy that the supposed babe was actually the sister of one of his very own officers, but he hated pulling rank, especially on Mustang. Besides, he would find out soon enough, so no harm done. Roy prayed that the woman was worth it, but then again, Grumman would have pulled rank if he had not agreed to stay, and he hated being outranked, even by those he considered friends. Especially by those he thought of as friends. Besides, staying in Central would give his men some peace of mind.

A week after his meeting with the Fuhrer, a visitor came to HQ, seeking her brother, just as Grumman had predicted. She was healthy, curved a bit more than Winry Elric, and she had dark scarlet hair, like a river of fire and blood. It was bound tightly by thick cords, laced black, purple, and molten gold. Her eyes were pensive, the color of rain, wide with thick black lashes. She flaunted her body off in a jet black skintight turtleneck dress that was split at the hip. Combat boots completed her look.

"Ma'am this is an authorized area for military personal," Falman tried to intercept the young woman at the door.

She poked her head around him, searching for her older brother, "Nii-san! Nii-san!"

The spacious office, Mustang's last office last time he was in Central, froze, looking expectantly for the source of the female voice. The woman pushed past Falman and ran up to the desk of Roy's sloppiest officers, Heymens Breda. She glomped him tight, almost popping his head like a little zit. Everyone could only ogle and wonder how the two could possibly know each other.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Breda panicked, scared of his little sister.

She laughed, "Oh, Nii-san! Didn't you get my letter?"

Everyone in the office could only ogle and wonder how the two could possibly be brother and sister. Well, if you really looked, it was clear by their red hair, though the shades were not the same, and the fact that he was large and she was no model. She had a round face, was about ten pounds heavier than Riza, and she was taller than her brother by roughly three centimeters. She wasn't ugly though. Sure, she probably wouldn't win Miss Universe, but she was striking to behold. Mustang would fuck her.

"What letter?" Breda looked through his desk for an unopened letter.

She rolled her eyes at her brother, "Dammit, just forget it! The bastard probably didn't even send it..."

He stopped shoveling through useless papers and frowned at his sister, "What happened this time?"

He knew that his sister had a terrible time keeping boyfriends. She could land them easy enough, it was just a matter of keeping them. Raven had the bad habit of either being too much or too little of something, not to mention the fact that she never ended up with a good guy. Slime balls, deadbeats, users, abusers, you name it, she's dated it twice.

_Hm,_ Roy thought to himself, _this should be interesting. _He's went after enough of Havoc's girls, so he might as well stretch and try to bag Breda's sister. She was a vurnable mess, so if anything, he was doing them a favor by boosting her confidence.

_That poor thing,_ Jean Havoc was thinking, _Mustang will be after her for sure, and no woman can resist him..._He had had his fair share of Mustang's dark side to know that no woman was safe or out-of-bounds. No woman at all, unless Hawkeye was around, then the woman's chances were a bit higher, but because Riza was on vacation and wouldn't be back for another two weeks...Well, Breda had Havoc's sincerest sympathies.

_Well, fuck. They had finally seen his sister, and at a time when she was easy pickings..._Breda regretted serving Mustang for the first time in his life. He's been shot at, nearly killed, been involved in a coup that had little success that could have cost him everything, but his sister, that's that what made him regret all his years of loyal service. He would never leave Roy, not even if he did get his sister. **When **he got his sister. Breda knew Roy, and he knew his sister. Much as he hated it, he had to admit that the day would not be too distant.

But that day didn't come. Or it passed by like nothing. Raven had began working in the office, doing all of the paperwork. She originally took the job to be closer to her brother, but by her third week working there, they had to wonder. In order to clear up any suspicion, Breda asked his sister if she wanted to join them drinking after work. Never having been asked that by her brother, she immediately agreed.

Raven, Breda, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, Hawkeye, and Mustang were all gathered around a back table at a seedy bar just outside of HQ. Riza and Raven almost instantly, after a spat in the bathroom that no one could explain half of the damage done, they had become very good friends. So naturally, they were sitting next to each other. Roy sat on Riza's other side so she could keep an eye on him, and Havoc was next to Raven. Falman had already left, and Fuery and Breda were debating heavily off to the side.

"So, um...Havoc..." Raven blushed magenta, "You...Uh..."

Riza leaned over the table, "I think the girl wants you to ask her out."

"What?" Roy exclaimed, gaping at the two woman, "Why him?"

"You mean why not you?" Riza asked him, crossing her arms sternly.

Roy looked at her as if for the first time. He had seen Riza angry more times than he could count, but he never noticed it before...Just how sexy she really was. She frowned at Roy, thinking how attractive he was right now. She always thought that he was a work of fine art, but now...Her lust was just animalistic, and it took all her focus to not rip his clothes off. Raven smirked and patted a small vial in her purse, turning her attention back to Havoc.

"I don't make more than him, and-"

She interrupted, "I don't care about the money. It's not the pebble, it's the penguin."

Her words were strong, if one knew that she was referring to a certain kind of penguin that mated for life if the female accepts the male's pebble. However, that was not how she meant it. She merely meant that it was man himself that mattered. And he got that. He was the first guy to ever understand one of her strange analogies and/or quotes.


	2. Vermillion pt 2

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" It was no joke, Roy Mustang was bent on one knee in front of a lustfully curvaceous woman, seriously asking her to marry him.

"You idiot," She smiled and stood him up, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**I rewrote the first chapter. Like a week after it was written, maybe a month. I'm sorry, but this needs to end! So, viola!  
**

* * *

A year had past since then. The night Raven had slipped Roy and Riza an aphrodisiac. The night she and Havoc started dating. The night that had sealed everyone's fate. The year had been long and chaotic, but they had all managed to come out stronger than before. Roy was closer than ever to becoming the Fuhrer, Riza now had a bit of a personal life, Havoc had more than a girlfriend, he had a pebble, and Raven had problems of her own.

It was Roy's birthday, and everyone had decided to take him out to celebrate. Well, almost everyone. For some reason, Raven objected to going out, and she objected even more when asked why.

"What's wrong babe?" Havoc was worried for her, because she was usually the very first one to the drinks.

She wouldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't. Not ever again. But Havoc wasn't the only one to notice her strange behavior. Riza saw it too.

"Go ahead, I need to use the restroom," Hawkeye shoved Roy to the table and dragged an unready Raven into the ladies restroom, "What's wrong?"

She couldn't take Riza's intense gaze, and she buckled on her knees in the middle of the room, sobbing uncontrollably, "It's over!"

"Havoc broke off the engagement?" Riza was stunned, because she knew how happy Havoc had been ever since they started seeing each other, "But he seemed so happy."

She shook her head, "No."

"Then you're breaking it off?" If Havoc was happy, Raven was over the moon.

"Worse," Raven couldn't remove herself from the floor just yet, "I might be...Pregnant,"

Riza was stunned, "So, you...?"

Raven nodded. She had no proof either way, but the fact that she had missed her period scared her shit-less. True, it just could be an odd month were she just didn't get it, but she doubted she'd be so lucky as that.

"So, have you told him yet?" Riza already knew that she hadn't yet.

Raven snorted, "It would be Hughes all over again!"

Raven had been good friends with Gracia since childhood, so she knew what she was talking about. She adored her friends, Gracia and the late Maes, and their daughter, Elicia, but she did not want to become the topic of half of Havoc's conversations. Fair enough, he probably wouldn't be as bad, but she knew that he'd be bad enough. But that wasn't her real reason, and they both knew it. Raven had lived a very rocky life until meeting Havoc, and she believed in karma.

Riza felt that the truth would be found out soon enough, whether or not Raven was ready, "Well, you know that you're not good at keeping things from Havoc," Raven had let it slip to Havoc who let it slip to Roy that she had drugged him and Riza, which of course Riza had overheard.

"Yeah, but you forgave me for that!" Raven knew what her friend was thinking, "This just can't be right."

Riza smiled at her and helped her up off the bathroom floor, "Well, we'll figure this out somehow."

Raven was skeptical, but she followed her friend back to their table. Havoc frowned, offering her his hand. She took and it and sat down. Riza watched her, waiting for her to take Havoc aside. Didn't happen. Raven, terrible with secrets, blurted out, startling everyone.

"I'm pregnant!" She said it so loudly, half the bar looked at her.

Roy sighed, "Way to steal my spotlight."

Riza jabbed him in the side, "Sush!"

Breda and Havoc were speechless, "..."

She nodded, crying on Havoc's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

He grabbed her shoulders and broke into an earth-shattering beam, "Are you kidding? This is great news!"

"Tch," Roy scoffed, "I was going to do this in private, but I can't be outdone on my own birthday,"

He was happy for Havoc and Raven, but he was still a vain bastard.

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" It was no joke, Roy Mustang was bent on one knee in front of a lustfully curvaceous woman, seriously asking her to marry him.

"You idiot," She smiled and stood him up, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Oh, Riza, congratulations!" Raven hugged her.

Havoc was the first to get to Roy, "Finally!"

* * *

Epiloge:

* * *

Well, Roy married Riza, and eventually became Fuhrer. She continues to watch over him, keeping him in check. Raven _was_ pregnant, and after moving up the wedding - more out of vanity than anything else - lived happily at home with a beautiful baby girl. Havoc continued to serve his country, but took on less dangerous jobs for the first few years of his daughter's life.


End file.
